yandere_simulator_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:KajiroArts2019/My Concerns About YSFW
So guys, I’ve been thinking, when I was making portraits for the first time, I used to just 'credit the base and the original artist, that is what I do, '''but not for the fanon wiki, '''this is not going to be to easy for me, if you don’t believe me, read the rest So when I was making portraits the first time, it turns out fine, but when I make more portraits, thing are not going great, they decided to be a dick to me and started trolling me for no damn reason thinking I was quote on quote stealing stuff, I was so confused at first until they bashed my OC for nothing, ' ABSOLUTELY FUCKING NOTHING, 'which is starting to make me pissed off Everytime when I make new OCs, they keep sending me butthurt comments over and over and over again, it will make me say '“When will they stop”' until, guess what I found out, yeah, they are seceretly internet trolls and art theifs 'BAD THINGS 'FOR INTERNET TROLLS' I just found out that they trolled LenLawliet all the time just because of an OC or I don’t know, that was cyberbullying, but I felt bad for him =( Well, maybe they trolled him for NO FUCKING REASON 'FOR ART THEIFS' They use to steal YandereDev’s Voulenteers Workers arts and claim it as their own, and for an advice, you shoulden’t expect people to give them credits for something that they didn’t make, man these users needs to take a chill pill, like, really GOOD THINGS 'FOR PORTRAIT CREATORS' They can take parts from any hairstyles if they want, they can sometimes make portraits on Unity (or not), and they can sometimes draw hairstyles from Rinmaru or Kisekae (which is what I do now instead of getting a dumb butthurt comment) So here is what I gonna say If people uses the hairstyle when it says “I own none of the haurstyle pieces” or “Credits to Yandere Simulator Fanon Users”, NOBODY CARES, '''Not everyone on fandom or other social media websites is going to follow the Useful Portrait Stuff Rules, that is called Fair Use, and if you want to rip other people’s hairstyle on DeviantArt, just don't, If you want to force me to credit you for the stuff you don’t make, '''my answer was still no and if someone uses the hairstyle pieces for an Yandere Simulator OC, DEAL WITH IT, 'don’t just go and spam or harrass people over it And what I also found out that they were taking portrrait creatrs to the extreme, and I found one comment saying '“I CALLED A POLICE AND YOU GOT A WARNING” 'and that made me think that they were making DeviantArt worst So for that, I got 3 questions for YSFW Users, What did I ever do to you? What did LenLawliet do to you? and What did the portrait creators do to you 'OTHER CONCERN AND MY THOUGHT 'OTHER CONCERN' Everytime when I make more OCs, that will make me that they will say like “WHAT? He has more OCs that’s not fair, I’m insulting that motherfucker for this”, 'wow, just wow, it doesn't matter how many OCs you make, becuase I can make more Yandere Simulator OCs when ever I want, because this is the internet (no offense), man when will they ever leave me alone 'MY THOUGHTS Imagnine that those YSFW Users are racist against black people, asians, mexicans and jewish people, and yes including autism And Imagine that they will work for the UTTP, VGCP, IGUA, NODD or HTCP members, that will send grounded threats, bully innocent users and make bad videos out of them, that is just plain wrong Come on guys, it's not 2015 anymore, when will they grow up and move on, I mean seriously 'THE MAIN REASONS WHY I RANT ON YSFW' Here are the only reasons why YSFW Users are getting cringeworthy #They claim that the collab I open was a request, It's not a request, it was a collab #When I put '''"Credits goes to YSFW Users", '''They claim that I didn't or they claim that it doesen't count at all, that was stupid #They bash my OCs for no reasons, like I said before #They were treating my like LenLawliet the second After all, I might be saying that these YSFW users are bad, they can't even follow the rules on other wikis, they can betray you for no reason and they can insult your OCs when they think your OCs are better then them, But we don't wanna end it up like that, That is all I have to say, please don't hate me for ranting on YSFW, because it's my opinion Category:Blog posts